Now, it has been observed that in the case of a crash, the strong stresses to which the seat and the rails 16 are subjected can produce a sliding of the fastener 15 in the interior of the rail 16 in direction D, which can lead to the pin 20 coming out through the open region 162 adjacent to the bearing region 161 of the fastener 15, as shown in FIG. 3.